


The Waiting Game

by olivebranchesandredwine



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: Patrick and Ted wait for their dates with the Rose siblings.





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_la_fraise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/gifts).

> Takes place sometime after the Housewarming in S5.

“Ew, _NO David!” _Alexis’ shrill voice echoed from inside the room. She and David had been in their room, arguing about _something_ for the past ten minutes. The dull roar of angry shoutingwas punctuated with only the occasional coherent word of phrase, so Patrick still had no clue what the problem was. Meanwhile, he and Ted waited outside.

“So...they, they kind of do this a lot, huh?” Patrick shoved his hands deep into his pockets, his eyes absentmindedly following the circles he’d started tracing in the dirt with one foot. He and Ted stood awkwardly in the motel parking lot, waiting for the Rose siblings to come out of Room 7. It was a stupid question, really, but Patrick didn’t know Ted that well. Plus, since his housewarming, he’d felt even more awkward around Alexis’ boyfriend.

“Um, yeah,” Ted replied, “but working as a vet has given me lots of _patients_ so I’ve just gotten used to waiting.” His face broke out into a goofy grin. He looked so pleased with himself that Patrick stifled his groan and forced a small chuckle that made Ted’s eyes twinkle.

_He is cute_, Patrick mused, and felt his cheeks flush at the memory of drunk Ted in his underwear at his housewarming._ Not going there, _Patrick thought of baseball to get the image of Ted kissing David out of his head. OK, so maybe he’d done more than just _think _about David and Ted in the weeks since the party, imagining how it would feel to be caught between the two of them, sucking Ted off while David fucked him. But it was an idle fantasy, something he had only pulled out when he was alone and really horny. And it would _never _actually happen, because his fantasy Ted was quiet and worked out and basically just a hot body for him and David to share. Besides, the logistics of an actual threesome kind of freaked Patrick out; that was one sexual fantasy he was perfectly happy to leave in the realm of theoretical, even if it was hot to imagine.

In reality, Ted was sweet and so clearly in love with Alexis that it made even David go all gooey; seriously, the man’s entire face just_ lit up _when she walked into the room. And sure, the goofy puns were awkward and cringe-y, but they added to Ted’s innocent charm. Patrick was happy that he and Alexis had found their way back to each other, even if he didn’t know all that much about their relationship. They seemed happy together, and that’s what mattered.

They lapsed back into awkward silence, Patrick still drawing patterns in the dirt while Ted went to sit in one of the tacky green chairs at the window.

Finally, the door opened, and Alexis stepped out. At the sight of her, Ted’s bright smile threatened to split his face in two, and Alexis brought her hands together under her chin as she gave him a wide grin.

“Babe, have you been waiting long?” Alexis shimmied over to Ted and gave his chest a limp-wristed swat.

“Nah,” Ted answered, “not long at all, babe. See ya, big guy!” Ted waved to Patrick as he led Alexis to his car. _They really are sweet together._

“Have fun!” Patrick called after them as we walked to the still-open door. He felt his own face about to split open at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend staring back at him. “Ready to go?”

David gave him a crooked smirk and lifted an eyebrow. “How about we stay in?”


End file.
